100 Oneshots
by fangirlsbeware
Summary: A collection of 100 themed one shots, from chick-fil-a to the dentist and everything in between. Comment what theme you want to see next! Enjoy!
1. Number 1

**This is a collection of 100 ****oneshots, all PJO related. There will be a theme for each one and please comment themes you want! I should have the next one up by next wednesday! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it!**

**(PS: future oneshots will be longer, this ones a bit on the short side)**

Number 1: Peace

I wake up to rays of sun dancing around the room, slipping in through the curtains. The warm light tickles my eyelashes. I can tell the other half of the bed is empty without looking. Percy must have already gotten up. I make the effort and sit up, my back resting against the headboard. I can hear water running in the bathroom and I glance over at the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. _7:32. _I must've slept through my alarm.

I stretch and yawn, feeling that peace that only a sunny morning can offer. My hair is an absolute rats nest. I inwardly groan as I try to run my fingers through my mess of blonde hair.

The bathroom door opens and Percy steps out, his hair brushed but still uncontrollably crazy, with locks of black hair sticking every which way. He grins at me as he buttons up the white shirt he's wearing.

"Goodmorning, wise girl." He says "Your hair looks cute." his green eyes twinkle.

I breathe out a laugh and reach over towards my bedside table. I pick up two silver rings, one of which secures a gray pearl. I slip the wedding rings onto my ring finger and breathe out a sigh, still trying to fully wake up.

"Reconsidering?" Percy asks, teasingly. He sits down on the edge of the bed and kisses my forehead. I feel a warm shiver pass through my body. No matter how messed up things were, Percy always kept me on my toes. I am grateful for the small moments like these.

I consider his question. I think back to 11 years ago, when Percy came stumbling into camp Halfblood. I told him he drooled in his sleep. I remember how much I hated him, but he eventually grew on me. I'd been through a lot, all demigods do, but Percy was always there for me and still is.

"Never." I say.

And I mean it.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


	2. Number 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this one out by Wednesday, I forgot my grandmother was coming to visit. Oops -.- Lol anyways hope you guys enjoy this next one! Please review!**

Number 2: Chick-fil-a

"Annabeth, I need your help!" Percy pleaded with me. I looked at him questioningly. We were standing in line to order food. Chick-fil-a was busier than usual and people were navigating their way around with trays of delicious smelling food.

"I really can decide on nuggets or strips." He stated.

"Always get chicken strips." I said. It was an obvious decision, strips offered you more chicken.

"But the nuggets are so fun! They're like little baby chicken strips." He said making hand motions that were supposed to be explaining the chicken nuggets but kind of looked like he was strangling an invisible frog.

"You're going to eat children?" I said slightly exasperated. This was really pointless.

"No! I mean yes. Wait, I don't know! I haven't decided yet! That's the whole point!" Percy practically yelled. He got a few strange looks from other customers, but if he noticed he didn't care. He was freaking out over nothing, but that's how the ADHD mind works: your brain ignores some things and obsesses over other things. The two extremes, which were always fun to deal with.

"Calm down for Zues' sake!" I punched his arm.

Percy groaned loudly. He was seriously treating this like a life or death decision. He jumped up and down like a toddler who didn't get his way.

I stepped closer to him and leaned towards his face. He immediately became tense. I'd only ever kissed him once, right before he blew up Mount Saint Helens and I thought he had died, so we all know how _that _turned out. But I suddenly got the urge to kiss him again, right then and there, in the middle of Chick-fil-a. I mentally told myself to stop being an idiot.

Instead, I stared at him hard. I reached up and flicked him in the middle of the forehead. "Chicken strips." I said and returned to my former position, standing a foot away from him. There wasn't any room in the gaggle of people to be much farther away than that.

Percy was still visibly tense. He seemed to consider what I had just said. I took a few steps foreword as a few people gave their orders.

"I'll tell you what, I'll order first so you can make this huge, life changing decision." I said sarcastically as I stepped in front off him. The mortal behind the counter called next.

"Welcome to Chick-fil-a. How can I help you?" a woman asked lackadaisically. She spoke in a monotone.

"I'll have a 3-piece chicken strip meal with a medium coke and a medium fry." I said. The woman's fingers flew across the screen as she recorder everything.

"Drink?" She asked sounding annoyed at the fact that I had even walked into the restaurant. I glared at her.

"Pepsi, mortal." I said hotly. The woman looked at me like I was from another planet.

Percy gently bumped me with his shoulder. " 'Calm down for Zues's sake' - wise words said by Annabeth Chase less than 5 minutes ago." He said. Gods he was annoying.

"That all?" I squinted to read the cashier's name tag: Jessica.

"Yes, _Jessica_. Thank you so much for all your amazing help." I said in mock politeness. I saw Percy roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"$6.49." Jessica said and I handed her a 10. She gave me the change and I stepped out of line.

"Umm… I'll have…" Percy started. He looked like this was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to decide.

"I can tell this is using up all 4 of your brain cells." I muttered to him. He shot me a dirty glance. Why did everything with him have to be so complicated?

"Okay. I'll have an 2 8-piece chicken nugget meals." He stated. _You idiot, _I thought.

"You want the two drinks?" Jessica asked.

"Nope. And I'll have coke." Percy didn't even seem to notice the woman's rudeness.

"Alright, $11.97." Percy paused. He held up a 10 dollar bill for me to see and had a questioning look in his eyes. I could tell he was asking for money. I sighed and handed him 2 dollars.

"Thanks." Percy said with a smile and handed the woman the money.

"You are such a seaweed brain." I said as Percy took the 3 pennies that were his change from Jessica. He stepped out of line.

I reached out and grabbed the 3 cents out of his hand. If I helped pay for the difference, the change belonged to me. "Mine." I said.

"Really, Annabeth? It's three cents."

"Still mine."

"Wow."

"'A penny saved is a pebbly earned." I stated. "And I have 3."

He gave in. I was right, of course. I tucked the pennies and my left over change in my back pocket.

"Why did you even ask me in the first place if all you were going to do is ignore what I said? I said strips and you bought _nuggets_. 2 8-packs_, _too. Who needs that much?"

"Gods! Im hungry, okay? And the nuggets are so small."

"Thats why I said to get the strips!"

Our orders were called and we retrieved them and found a table. Percy immediately started inhaling the nuggets. I stole one because after all, I did help pay for them, but he didn't care. Or he did and didn't say anything.

He reached over to steal one one my fries even though he had two overflowing servings to himself. "Hey!" I exclaimed as I slapped his hand away.

Percy was impossible, and probably would be forever. But that was okay, because I would never make things easy for him.


End file.
